New Life, New start
by LivingInALie
Summary: Izzy's got a secret one so dark nobody knows... Will her her new best friends discover her past or will it remain in the dark forever... MCR fic
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance, although i do in my head -Points to head- xD**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Oh Yes, moving me half way across the world is going to be good for me aparently!

indeed it is, moving me away for my two friends, yes two friends.. the only friends that I have ever had by the way was going to be good for me, i hated my Mum and Dad so fucking much! Living in Leeds my whole life and moving to New Jersey was going to be good for me!

Right now I'm on the plane, going to New Jersey... I'm writing this to show how much of a pain in the ass my life is, I'm listening to my shitty MP3 player misfits full blast ingnoring anyone that attempts to talk to me, I ended up falling asleep...

I have no Idea how long I slept for but I could tell I slept for the hole flight, by the time I woke up everyone was getting up to get off the plane, I collected my drawings I made and got off...

We went to a taxi or 'Cab' and we went to the new house... it was about 12:00 in the Afternoon, I went in the house, everything already here, What the fuck? Anyway I went to my new room, I put up all my posters the way I want it having I looked around the new house and I could not stand it.. I went for a walk.. I wanted a Coffee, but I have no money on me nor do I have a clue where I'm going but I'll find something I'll like I hope... thankfully I have warterproof masscara and eyeliner on because as I was walking I was crying, not full on crying so people can hear me, just little drops, I was watching my feet walk witch was a bad Idea and I ran into someone and i knocked something they was carrying over

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" I picked up what looked like a CDs, A mistfits ones!

"No it's okay, it's my falut, I should have been watching where I was going" the person who was talking sounded male, I looked up at him in his eyes, he had black hair.. waring eyeliner, hazel eyes... He was quite cute.. Or Fit should i say

"Na, it's cool dude" I forced a smile

"I like you accent! Are you new around here?" he asked, I wiped away some tears that where left over

"Yeah, Just moved here today"

"That's cool, are you okay? It looks like you've been crying" He frowned at me

"Yeah just, overwelmed about this I guess..." I sighed "anyway what's your name?" I asked trying to drag the convosation away before i brake down in tears again

"Frank, Frank Iero, you?" he smiled

"Izzy, Izzy Marie" I smiled back

"That's cool, well I have to go.. I'll see you around" he walked off

"Bye!" I sighed and started walking again

Frank's POV:

I walked into some girl called Izzy, she was really cute... She had Brown hair, Blue eyes and she was really pale and to top it all off she was was English...

I walked back to Gerards and Mikeys with the CDs

"Frank! What took you so long!" Gerard jumped up and took the CDs off me

"Chill out don't dry hump the poor things!" I joked "and anyway I just took a slow walk" Please for the love for the love of God believe me

"You know we don't believe you, Right Frank?" asked Ray

"Yeah..." I said and took a long pause

"Well? what happend!" ask Gerard

"Well, I ran into this girl... She was called Izzy, She had just moved here from England today" I felt my self blush

"Ohh, You have a little crush!" they all joked

"I do not!" i argued back "I'v just met her!" I'm kidding my self ain't I?

"Yeah you do! Aww Frankies going to get and English girl!" I ingnored them all after that comment

Izzy's POV:

I ended up finding about 7 'dollors' in my pocket, i have no idea how it got there and some how i ended up in town, and where theres a town, there's a startbucks, and where theres a starbucks.. well there's Coffee, and i was right, the line what felt like going on for ever, at last it was my turn

"Hello what would you like" a smiling women asked

"Can i have a Plain tall coffee?" i asked, nervously

"Yeah, can i take your name?" She was still smiling, dose she get Extra money for that or something?

"Izzy" I said back, i give her some money it ended up being $2.50, I went and sat down at a two person table sitting like a loner, so i ended up putting my ear phones in listening to NickelBack and i started texting one of my best friends back in England, Megan... I will just put in the convosation

Me: "Hiya Megan!x"

Megan: "Oh hey stranger! Hey i have an idea, get yo ass back to england, Bitch!x"

Me: "Oh I wish I could! i hate it here, right now I'm sitting in starbucks like a loner:(x"

Megan:"nothing new then haha! Listen I got to go, I have to go shopping with Lisa, talk soon bitch x"

Me: "okay, bye then you ass hole" I sighed to my self and started sipping my Coffee

Gerard POV:

"I'm going to starbucks, we're all outta coffee!" I scream

"Calm it dude! I'll come with you so you don't punch someone in the face from lack of Coffee" offerd Ray, i shook my head

"Naa" i threw my keys in the air "I'll go by my self" I praticly ran out side to the car and drove off, i was there in a heart beat thanks to this car, I parked just down the road then I walked into starbucks, then I saw a girl sitting by her self, she had a Pink Floyed T-Shirt on looking teary eyed, thankfully the line was going down quickly

"Hey Gerard" a smiling women said, goes by the name of sue

"Hey sue! The usual?" I smiled, kindda and she nodded the usual is a plain coffee, after I got my coffee I held my breath and went to the girl.. I tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped slightly and took her head phones out, sounded like she was listening to Nickelback

"Hey..." I said "can i sit here?" i asked holding my breath again

"Yeah, Sure" she said sitting up, she was English, why did she have to meet Frank before me, WHY!

"You looked lonely, and looked quite Depressed, I thought I'd come and see if you was okay?" I bit my bottom lip

"Yeah I'm fine, Just moved thougheds of miles away from my two best friends, the only ones i have ever had in my life, Also having shit perents that don't give a shit about me, I'm doing fucking fantasitc! Are you okay?" Shit.. she sounded like she had it hard.. Fuck. I'm not good with situations like this..

"I'm sure they don't hate you, what's your name?" I asked trying to draw away from the Convosation

Izzy's POV:

Shit! Did I really just say that to a random person I don't even know the name of? shit what the fuck is wrong with me? Thankfully he asked my name so that should drive away from teh convosation

"Listen I'm so sorry" I continued "And I'm Izzy, Izzy Marie, you?"

"Don't worry about it, And I'm Gerard, Gerard Way" He was so fit.. hot even... "So I'm guessing you moved here with your mom and dad?" he looked like he regretted asking that question

"A mum and dad.. I might as well be here by my self" i sighed I hope he diden't hear me at the last part

"Why do you say that?" he asked looking at me sympatheticly

"Well my Mother does not talk to me My dad dosen't eaither, there too wrapeed in there work there both head of binesses..." I broke down in tears in public again.. I'm an idiot

Gerard's POV:

I felt so sorry for her I got up and wraped my arms around her, I never hug people at all.. I can't leave her like this... She turend around and burried her head in my chest crying more...

"Listen, Do you want to come to mine? my friends are there you can stay at mine if you like... for a Slumber party as girls call it, or as English people call it, A sleep over" she looked up at me

"A-Are Y-you s-sure?" she stutterd

"Yeah I am..." I said carmly

"T-Thank you, So much" she stutterd again, carlming down a little

"Come on..." we both got up and walked outside to the car, we got in the car and she told me where she lived, nice little house.. I parked up and we both got out the car and she invited me up in her room, I looked around her room well just her walls at all her posters, CDs and DVDs it was an amzing room We we're so alike. she had a pure white carpet and she had black walls you could only see a little back because of all the posters, but there was something about this room.. The walls have seen too much, there's Depression in the air floting about...

She came back out from the bathroom getting her tooth-brush and that, putting it in a bag witch said "Coffee is my drug, the kettel is my dealer" in pur white with a black bag for the base

"Nice bag" I laughed, she giggled ... it was the cutest thing I have ever heard

"Thanks" she smiled, putting in some papers

"what's that?" i asked pering over the bag

"Oh" She pulled out the papers witch said "My art work" on it with some doodels on it, i started to flip trough it and I widened my eyes,

"this is fucking amazing" I said

"Thanks, I think there shit.." she sighed, as I handed them back to her putting them back in her bag

"There fucking awesome" i smiled as we walked down stairs, we ran into her mom

"Oh" her mum looked at me "Sleeping around already are we, slut" she said politely and walked back into the living room

"Just because you was a whore at my age does not mean I am, so fuck off you bitch!" Izzy screamed, I walked out before Izzy and she slamed the door

"I'm sorry you needed to see that" she laughed imbarrestly and got into the car, i started it up

"No it's alright, I can't believe your mom said that to you" I sighed, driving

"You get used to it..." She sighed, I pulled up to my house, walking in the door

"Do you want to go first or after me?" I wisperd to her

"After" she sounded nervous...

* * *

**This is my very First Fanfic! I hope you review! Hope you'll read the next one (Sorry if Grammar and Spellings are wrong)**


	2. Chapter 2

"After" she sounded nervous...

**Izzy's POV:**

I was so nervous, Gerard walked in before me and i slowly followed behind him

"Hey Gera-" He cut off as soon as he saw me "Erm, Hi?" He said, he had a little afro going on, Then a familire face came out from the Kitchen

"Hey G-" he cut off like the afro guy "Izzy?" he questioned

"Hey Frank" I giggles slightly, biting my lip.. They all looked at Gerard, schocked

"Ohhh" the afro guy and this geeky looking dude said at the same time

"So, Erm... Should I go orr...?" I asked, i was scared

Gerard shuck his head, it went awkward for a while then gerard spoke "She's staying tonight..."

"Oh okay cool... You better not be a little wuss and like pop music and be scared of horro movies, By the way.. I'm Ray" he smiled

"Bitch Please, Me scared of Horro movies? In your dreams, and i would rather slit my own neck then Listen to that pop crap.." I paused as they laughed "Also After I ran into Frank I saw Misfits CDs... I wanna listen!" I laughed  
"there on the table, I'm Mikey by the way" He smiled at me, I ran to the table grabbing the CDs running to the stero throwing in the CD, Blasting American Pysco

"Hey mikey!" I giggled "Hey have you got any coffee?" I smiled

"Yeah.. Make us one! you are a girl after all!" they all joked

"Fuck-You guys!" I whined, pounting my lip Then I went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee

**Gerards POV:**

"Okay, I'll just tell you guys.. I saw her in starbucks almost crying so I went to see if she was okay, she told me that she misses home and ended up telling me about her perents witch I'm not getting into" I looked them all in the eyes

she came back out with a hot coffee shoving it down her... Impressive, Frank walked up to the stero and turned it off

"Tell us about your self" Frank said sitting on the floor, he patted the floor next to him and we all sat in a circel and we all looked at her  
"Well" she started off thinking "I'm from Leeds It's a city in yorkshire... I moved here with my erm.. Mum and dad..." She swollowed at the talk of them, she really hated them then she started to talk again "I had two friends back Home Megan and Lisa..." she sighed deeply "I erm..." she sighed deeply again slowllowing

"You don't have to tell us anymore, Iiz" I looked at her...

**Lzzy's POV:**

I was nervous, real nevous... I looked at Frank, Mikey and Ray...

"Come on" i said "Let's do something fun" I said, we all started to dance like crazy to Misfits, head banging and screaming the lyrics, I have no idea how long for but by the time we was done it was like 12:00AM Ray looked at us

"Movie time?" he smiled

"Movie time!" the rest of us repeateed at the same time, I ran upstairs into the bathroom putting on my pure black Pajarmas with Little white skulls all around them, not forgetting my pure black and white stripped Slippers  
"Nice..." Frank mutterd under his breath, I ignored it.. the lads got changed and thairs where plane black... Ray, Mikey and frank sat in the 3 seated sofa, me and gerard sat in the two... Awesome they all brought down blankets and thare was not any spare for me so I needed to share with Gerard, ray played the movie and it started, I rested my head on Gerards shoulder about half way trough it, I hope he did not mine.. He diden't say anything anyway, then my phone vibrated so i sat up... it was Megan so i started texting during the movie

"Who you texting?" Questioned gerared

I sighed "Megan"

"Oh.." He said awkwardly

I Rested my head on his shoulder while texting

"Izzy! It's bad! Lisa got run over! I'm scared the nurses said i need to wait! D':/3x" I gasped out loud,

"can I call you? I have free calls?x" I sent back

"Please!x" she text back

"Hang on guys,I'm sorry it's urgant" I ran into the kitchen and Rang Megan

"Meg?" I questioned

"I-Izzy" she cried "You need to come back, it's Lisa" she cried out

"I wish I could come back, Listen what the hell happend?" I said firmly staying strong

"S-She was out with C-Callum A-And S-She did not look A-And got R-Ran O-Over by a B-Bus" She stutterd, that's when I broke down I think Gerard heard because he came into the kitchen, Megan screamed

"I'v just been told that she's awake, J-Just now... B-But S-she broke a lot of B-Bones" she was still crying

"Go see her, Tell her I said get well soon and i love her" i sighed told megan i loved her, said out good byes and hung up.. I hope she's okay...

"What was that about?" Gerard asked

"It's nothing, forget about it" I wiped my eyes, walking back into the living room they paused the DVD "Okay, let's finish this movie" i giggled sitting down, Gerard sat back down next to me, They all looked at each other wairaly and played the movie again, I put the blacket back around me, resting my head on Gerards shoulder sighing, tieing my hair up so i did not look a reck in the morning, if i ever sleep.

**Gerards POV:**

I Was worried about Izzy, something happend and I'm not sure what but i want to know.. I wanted to ask her but she ended up falling asleep in my lap, I felt het breathing, it was steady.. I started to play with her pony tail...

"Gerard..." Mikey said

"Hm?" I kept looking at her, playing with her pony tail

"You like her, Don't you?" He asked

I sighed "Yeah.. More then a friend" I sighed, Franked looked at me and sighed to himself.. he looked hurt... I know he likes her but what am I sourpose to do?

"Come on" Ray paused "Lets leave her up here, We'll go down stairs and sleep" he yawned, we all agreend and gentely moved Izzy's head onto a pilliow, when every one went down stairs i kissed her on the fourhead and headed to mine and mikeys room.

**Izzy's POV:**

I woke up before anyone else I got changed into my Pure black T-shirt with a white skull on it, also put on some Ripped black tights with some Black shorts.. I borrowed Gerards Hair straghteners and put on some masscra and eyeliner on..

After I made myself a Coffee and everyone else one, I went down to gerard's room and started to wake everyone up they ignored me so i started to jump on Gerards and Mikey's bed along with the blow up ones frank and Ray was on

"Wakey, Wakey!" I giggled, I then nearly fell on gerard but I stopped myself  
"Go away" Groaned Mikey, I ran over to him and started shaking him  
"Nu-uh! come on guyss wake up!" I whined

"I made you Guys Coffee!" Gerard jumped up and ran up stairs to get his coffee I laughed and Fell next to Frank who was still fast asleep, oh my God! I shuck him  
"Frankie! Wake up Already!" i laughed, he woke up smiled at me and put his blancket over his head

"That's it" I looked around the room and i started to play Mikey's bass i walked up to ray and started to play it in his ear, mikey Jumped up and took the bass of me

"Nu-uh, no touchy" He joked and put it back, then went back to bed.. I groaned and went up into the kitchen with Gerard

"at least someones up" I giggled

He giggled and sipt his coffee "There hard to wake up" he smiled over his cup

"I can tell, I just wanna say something" I paused and looked at him

"Hm?" he questioned

"Thanks... With yesterday with my mum, and at starbucks" I smiled shyly at him, then he walked up wraped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the fourhead "Your welcome" He stept back, I blused and he giggled softly at me, we stood there for a good ten minits staring in each others eyes, then Ray, Mikey and Frank came up with ther PJs still on

"Oh come on guys!" I giggled

"Hey.." Mikey said "Touch my bass again... I will kill you" He chuckeled softly

"Come at me bro!" I giggled

"wait.. what?" He questioned, i shuck my head

"dosen't matter" i smiled looking at ray and frank then back at mikey

"You guys are lazy" i smiled "Can we go shopping?"

they all moaned "We ain't girls you know" Frank whined

I sighed "Comeee onnn, pretty please?" I said pounting doing the puppy eyes

"Finee..." they all sighed

"yay" i laughed and hugged them all "I need to go home to get my money" i frowned

"We're getting ready now" they sighed walking out of the kitchen going to get ready, Gerard put his cup down and started to walk out

"Wait.." I said, he looked at me

"Hm?" he asked again, i took a deep breath walked up to him and pecked him on the lips, i stood back imbarrest and I felt my self blush he looked at me then walked out to get changed... what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerards POV:**

I was about to walk out then Izzy spoke

"Wait..." she took a deep breath and kissed me, well peck me on the lips...

i diden't know what to do so i just walked out... was that stupid? oh god what am i going to do?

Well i got changed into my black top with a white skull on it and my usual black skinnys, straighted my hair and put on my eyeliner then I walked out of my bathroom to find Frank, Mikey and Ray talking to Izzy, i shot of jelousey run trough me, is that normal? She smiled standing up

"You guys ready?" she asked picking up her bag

"Yup" said Ray as we all started to stand up, we headed out and got in the car, it went ray and mikey at the front (ray driving), Izzy, Me and frank at the back.. it felt awkward but not, Izzy got out

"Erm, Gee can you come with me?" she asked shyly

"Sure" i shruged and got out, she took a deep breath and walked inside, walking up-stairs together she walked over to her draw blocking so i could not see anything

"100 Dollors" she giggled "took it from my mum, i know stealing i don't care.. it was on the plane" she smiled, i don't agree with it but you know.. her mom was a bitch so I'm not complaining, she slipt it into a small bag witch had 'The Cure' on it and we ran into her mom and her dad

"Well, this is the girl that beat me last night" her mother cried

"W-What?" Izzy stutterd

Her mom cried more "you know what you did, Izzy Marie"

"Izzy, Why did you beat your mother last night?" he questioned

"I-I Was not even hear last night" she cried out not crying but getting teary eyed

"Your a disapointment to out family, get out" her dad screamed then looked at me "she's a slut, watch her"

"DAD! Fuck you dad ! i hate you all i wish i was dead, oh wait you don't care right? i remember you hate me, one day I'll be gone for good then you'll be sorry, don't morn for me eaither because it would have been your falut!" she screamed walking out me following behind

"Izzy, Go die" He slammed the door, i looked at Izzy she was shaking badly holding in tears, she sighed deeply closing her eyes

"Iiz..." I spoke softly to her.. I walked up and hugged her and wisperd in her ear.. "It's going to be okay".. she was still shaking but not as much then i opened the door to the car so she was sat inbetween me and Frank

"What's happend?" Mikey asked looking at Izzy

"It... It dosen't matter... F-For g-get it" she sighed holding in tears "C-Can we just go?" Izzy grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly i squeez back, gently

**Izzy's POV:**

I'm shaking, nearly in tears... My mother acused me of hitting her and my dad told me to go die.. why do i have such shitty peraents? I have Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank.. there all I need the only people I need in my life.. i started to squeeze his hand and he squeez back gently... we arrived at the mall after a few minits and we parcked up the car.. when i got out i gasped

"what?" chuckeled gerard

"It's fucking huge!" I said exsitedly

"really?" asked frank "there are bigger ones" he smiled

"Holy shit... our town is smaller then this!" I giggled

we started to walk in and as we did gerard got pushed over by a jock..

"Emo fag, what are you doing here?" he looked down at gerard

"Erm, what the fuck bro..." i looked up at him

"Well, Well, Well" he looked me up and down "A English girl.. too good to be hanging out with you, come on babe.. come with us" him smirked

"okay let me give you a lesson, you listening? I'm not your babe and I never will be, Yes I'm English... Nobodys too good to hang out with anybody.." I crossed my arms, looking at him

"Hm, we have a fighter here boys..." while he was talking i helped Gerard back up

"Yes you have, Now can you fuck off?" I said

"No" he said firmly

"okay so we shall just walk around you then..." We walked off ahead he shouted something but i just ignored him... "School bully?" I questioned.. they all nodded at me...

"Starbucks?" asked Gerard, we all nodded and headed to starbucks, it was empty ... Gerard got the normal coffee, same here, frank, mikey and ray got a hotchoclate we all sat down

"so what happend back at the house?" asked Frank sipping his drink "Don't say nothing, you have to tell us" He looked at me over his cup

I looked at gerard "You tell 'em" my hand started to shake under the table and gerard grabbed it  
"Her mom told her dad that she hit her last night.. then her dad called her a whore and told her to go die" He said shyly, that's when I broke down again in pubilic, grate what the fuck is wrong with me?

the guys looked at me in shock and I burried my head in Gerards shoulder

"Izzy.. that's awful" then I got a text and looked at it... It was from my mum, i handed my phone to gerard

"I know, i hate my life and family.. Open that message? it's from my amazing mother i don't want to read it.." he opend it and read it out

"Hey you fucking slut, me and your dad are gettting away from you.. we are going to LA For 3 weeks we are leaving today. Bye." everyone frowned and I screamed of happiness "3 weeks away from them" i smiled i felt my eyes light up, they all smiled and chuckeled

"You guys wanna sleep at mine tonight?" i offerd as we started walking to the music store

"Sure" said mikey, ray just nodded along with frank.. they don't talk much... Gerard said yes two.. we ran into the music store going up stairs where the rock stuff was, I ran straight to the Nickelback CD witch i was saving up for

"Really Liz?" asked Gerard "there cool but come on.." he smiled

"Sh! This is the only love crap i like okay?" I Giggled, they all laughed and rolled there eyes at me...

I strarted to look at posters "I can't find a nickelback poster" i sighed..

"found one" said gerard he showed me it, it was perfect! I kissed him on the cheek

"Oh my Gee! Thankyou" i smiled, pulling out the poster, then someone walked in the shop... someone who looked familiar

"Antie Joe!" I smiled running up to her hugging her

"Hey My little rocker!" she smiled, looking at gerard, frank, mikey and ray

"Oh, Hello" she frowned

"what?" i asked, she shook her head and handed me and envolope

"your mother wanted me to give you that, I gotta go my little Punk" she kissed me on the head "love you!" she walked off

"I love you too!" i waved and turned to them, opening the envople saying

"Here's 3000 dollors to keep safe, even though your a whore and my child (sadly) i need to give you food money and shit. Bye." I showed them all the note

and they smiled "Blow out!" cried Gerard, I giggled as Nickelback came on

_**"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars**_

_**Livin' in top houses**_

_**Drivin fifteen cars**_

_**The girls come easy**_

_**And the drugs come cheap**_

_**We'll all stay skinny**_

_**Cuz we just won't eat**_

_**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**_

_**In the VIP with the movie stars**_

_**Every good gold digger's**_

_**Gonna wind up there**_

_**Every Playboy Bunny**_

_**With their bleach blond hair" **_I sang to my self earning a few smile, as i paid for the poster and CD we walked out

"Where now?" asked Ray

"Dunnoo.." I frowned, looking around

"I wanna head home" Yawned Gerard, I sighed rolling my eyes.. We all headed back to the car and the jocks turned up again, I frowned

"Come on English Babe" he looked at me "You me, tonight" he smirked

"Okay, leave me alone. two fuck off, tree stop flirting with me when your all ready confused about your sexuality enough..." I snaped at him, he went to his me in the face i cought his fist in my hand "Never hit a girl, You never know how much they can fight back" I twisted his arm, stepping on his back forcing him to the floor  
"Leave me alone" I cried out, jumping in the car, Ray, Mikey, Gerard and Frank jumped in the car and we drove off...

"Jesus Izzy..." Said Mikey

"What?" I asked

"We're so going to get beat up at school for this" he frowed

"We all are" i sighed, running my hand threw my hair.. Gerard hugged me as i rested my head on his chest and sighed softly

"Are you guys dating?" Randomly asked Frank, I lift my head up off gerard Chest and shuck my head

"No..." I looked down at my feet, biting my lip

"You like him, right?" He asked

The car went quite and awkward all waiting for me to awnser, I don't know if i like him.. do i? he is such a good friend and i would hate to ruin it, i'v know him for two days... Like what... I don't know... A few muinits went by in silance, I looked at gerard His raven Hair hanging over his face.. He was beautiful, amazing, sweet, kind.. you name it, he is...

I sighed "I don't know..." I said shyly looking down, as i did so we pulled up to the house.. getting out of the car, it was awkaward, real awkward... they all had there stuff with them, they must have there bags in the car incase any of them desiced to stay out.. creepy much.

I said they could leave there stuff in my bed room, we walked up stairs and as i did I went to my draw and pulled out some cigireats

"You are a saint" said Gerard "Can I have one?" He smiled, I giggled softly pulling one out for him, lighting his then mine, blowing out smoke

"You guys like Gutairs and shit, right?" i asked

"Fuck yeah!" said ray and frank,

"follow me" i said, I showed them into the basement switch on the light showing a drum set, two gutairs, a microphone and a bass...

"**Fucking** hell!" Ray Ran to a guirtar so did Frank, Mikey ran to the bass and gerard ran to the microphone..

"You never told us!" Exclaimed Frank

I Shurged, Giggling... "Play something!" I giggled

they all looked at each other and they played a ture

_**"And if they get me and the sun**_

_**Goes down into the ground**_

_**And if they get me **_

_**Take this spike to my heart and**_

_**And if they get me and the sun**_

_**Goes down**_

_**And if they get me**_

_**Take this spike and**_

_**You put the spike in my heart**_

_**And if the sun comes up**_

_**Will it tear the skin right off our bones?**_

_**And then **_

_**As razor sharp white teeth**_

_**Rip out our necks**_

_**I saw you there"**_

My Jaw dropped and looked at them with astonisment.. I was speechless i just stared at them

"Well...?" Gerard Questioned

"Holy mother fucking Hell!" I screamed, they all laughed

"We did good then..?" Asked frank

"FUCK YEAH!" I screamed

"Do you play anything here?" questioned Ray

"Sing and play gutair" I said shyly carlming down

"Show us...?" Mikey said Biting his lip

"Play us a tune, you guys?" I asked, they nodded and started playing a random tune

_**"And we can run from the backdrop of these gears and scalpels **_

_**At every hour goes the tick-tock bang of monitors as **_

_**They stared us down when we met in the emergency room **_

_**And in our beds, I could hear you breathe**_

_**With help from cold machines **_

_**Every hour**_

_**On the hour**_

_**They drew blood"**_

They looked at me, shocked

"Marry me!" Screamed gerard, we all laughed

"Okay!" I screamed back, giggling...  
"You can sing! Amazing, how did you..?" Gerard questioned

"take that song?" I Giggled "You left your lyrics book on the table, I took a look... I bet you can sing it better, a lot better, it's your song?" i bit my lip and paused "Hope your not mad...?" I looked at him

"I'm not mad" He giggled "Them poor drums.." He looked over at them

"I love the drums..." I ran over to them and started hitting them making a awesome tune, Frank, Ray and mikey started playing.. then gerard started to sing  
_**"You're not in this alone**_

_**Let me break this awkward silence**_

_**Let me go**_

_**Go on record**_

_**Be the first to say I'm sorry**_

_**Hear me out**_

_**And if you take me down**_

_**Or would you lay me out?**_

_**And if the world needs something better**_

_**Let's give them one more reason now**_

_**Now**_

_**Now"**_

"AWESOME!" i screamed, giggling They all laughed putting all the intrements down

"Coffee time" Giggled Frank, I Nodded as every one started walking up, me and Gerard following behind

"Wait..." He said pulling me back

"Y-Yeah?" I asked

"I..I want to date you, I know We've only known each other for a few days.. but i feel like I'v know you my hole life... Give me a chance?" He looked at me shyly, i looked at him, wraped my arms around him and kissed him deeply, He made a little noise in shock but then he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in closer, I pulled away slightly putting my hands on his chest, looking into his eyes

"W-Wow..." He said to me

I bit my lip "I really like you, Gee.. You've helped me so much within these two days and your right... it does feel like I'v known you my hole life..." I looked at him in the eyes and he looked me in the eyes

"So, are we going to try and Date.. or are we just going to leave it?" he asked skyly, looking in my eyes sending thosends of butterflys in my stomach

"Yes.." I said smiling up at him


End file.
